


The One Where Jake Finds Out About Amy

by firecracker189



Series: Little Jake And His Seriously Awesome Family [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy!Ray, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Kevin, baby!amy, little!Jake, little!amy, nsap, toddler!jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Jake finds out that he's not the only little in the Holt-Cozner household.





	The One Where Jake Finds Out About Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alabasterclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/gifts).



> Jake's a cute jealous baby boy, Amy's just plain adorable and Kevin and Ray finally get both of their babies on one night. They're glad to have such a nice big family. 
> 
> Inspired by alabasterclouds' series 'My Two Gay Dads' that explores little Amy and Jake. This is my take on the chapter in the series that introduces the two babies to each other. I hope you like it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites

“Amy!”

“Mm.” 

“Amy, wake uppppp!” 

Jake bounced a little and Amy sat up. “What’s the matter?” 

“Wanna go see Daddy and Papa!” 

Oh. Jake was very little and very full of energy. 

“Jake, it’s…” she squinted at the clock, gave up, and put on her glasses. “It’s three AM, they’re probably asleep.” Amy shifted and felt the familiar feeling of a wet diaper around her hips. Ah. One of those nights. She took a deep breath and smiled at him softly. “Do you need a change?” she asked him. 

Jake nodded. 

“Okay. Be a big boy for me and go change. I’ll pack your bag and we’ll go over there.” Amy slipped out of bed and pulled Jake’s ‘go bag’ from under it. She had one too, but it was in the trunk of her car, packed specifically to her preferences and kept locked up. Jake didn’t even have a set of keys to her trunk. While he got himself ready, she checked through his bag and made sure all his favorite things were there: his bunny, extra pacis, his blanket, a few changes of clothes and extra Pull-Ups (though she knew Holt and Kevin had everything at their place too). She liked to be prepared. 

“M’ready!” Jake squeaked, reaching with grabby hands for his bunny as he saw the ear sticking from the open bag. Amy handed it over with a smile that felt a little more forced. 

“Good boy. Wait right there for me? I’m going to go potty first and then we’ll leave.” 

Amy took a few measured deep breaths in the refuge of the bathroom. Seeing him be little and so free made her ache for her own headspace. Amy wanted her tag blanket with the rubber chewy pieces on it, and her stuffed horse. She wanted a bottle and a bedtime story, she wanted…

She stopped herself cold when she felt tears in her eyes, forcing herself to stop thinking about all the stuff she wanted and get down to the task at hand. Shimmying off the light cotton pants, Amy quickly and efficiently changed into a clean diaper, bagging up the wet one and putting it into the trash. Then she put her pants back on and washed her hands. 

She wanted to not have to change her own diapers.

“Okay.” She slipped on her house shoes and pulled on a sweater over her tee shirt. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Jake was silent, leaning against the door and sucking on his pacifier, rubbing the soft ear of his bunny against his cheek as they drove towards Holt’s house. Amy couldn’t get her mind off the bag in the trunk and the soft mint green pacifier with the flower printed on it, or the princess onesie with the little tutu attached that was neatly folded in the drawer at Holt’s house. It was just as well Jake didn’t want to talk, because she wasn’t sure she trusted herself to do much more than get them there without crashing the car.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Jake was out of the car with his bag in tow before Amy could even get herself out of the driver’s seat. Closing her own door, she got her back from the trunk and followed him up the sidewalk. He’d already rung the doorbell by the time she got up beside him. Amy was grateful she wouldn’t have to be the responsible one for much longer, because she already felt the droop to her shoulders, the pull at her mind that said she wasn’t reliable anymore. The door swung open and a sleepy looking Kevin greeted them, wrapped in his robe. Holt came down the stairs a moment later and a soft smile graced his lips.

“Ah,” Kevin’s eyes flickered from Jake to Amy, to the bag hanging on her shoulder. “I see. Come in, both of you.” he shut the door behind them and took Jake’s bag. “Come on, little one. Up the stairs,” Kevin murmured, gently guiding Jake up to the staircase. 

“Amy?” Jake mumbled tiredly, looking back. 

“Don’t worry about Amy, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to take good care of Amy.” Kevin assured. “Now march. It’s late and little boys need to be in bed.” 

The moment they disappeared up the stairs and rounded the corner, Amy was done for. Holt was looking at her so softly she couldn’t keep it together anymore. She dropped the bag and burst into exhausted tears, reaching out for him desperately.

“Someone hasn’t been indulging their headspace,” he murmured with gentle reproach as he gathered her close to his chest, holding her tightly. 

Amy whined and shook her head, feeling herself dropping fast. “I-it’s so-o hard!” Her voice broke and she started to sob, clutching at his shirt. 

“I know, little one. I know that. But that’s why we typed up a schedule, remember? Every other week is your weekend, with extra days built in and then the other weeks belong to Jacob.” he scooped her up so easily it made Amy’s head spin. She took a moment to adjust, burrowing her face up against his neck with a little shuddering sob. A large hand rubbed at her back comfortingly and she held onto him even tighter. It was just so stressful sometimes! Jake didn’t even know, and it was embarrassing and wrong and--

“Stop thinking, baby girl,” Holt’s deep voice broke through her ugly thoughts. “He doesn’t have to know if you don’t want him to. Though, I’m assuming since you showed up here with Jacob tonight, you want him to. Is that true?” 

Amy nodded, feeling that ache in her chest again. She squirmed and whined, hoping he would understand that she wanted her horsie and her teething blanket. She felt him move and then they were heading up the stairs. Amy let out another sniffle and he shushed her again. As they passed Jake’s room she could hear him throwing what sounded like a sleepy tantrum, mixed with Papa’s soft voice trying to calm him down. Papa was really good at that, he had a nice voice, Amy thought. 

Before she knew it she found herself being worked out of her pajamas and almost as if he could read her mind she was being put into her princess onesie. Something soft brushed her hand and she smiled. Her teething blanket. Amy occupied herself busily by mouthing at the rubber tabs on the edges, not caring what happened around her as she was moved and carried somewhere else. At some point something else touched at her mouth and she turned her head eagerly, slowly taking in the sweet tasting milk.

* * *

“Papa!”

“I know, little one. You’re very tired, aren’t you?” Kevin murmured, letting Jake burrow closer to him. “You’re just so sleepy, sweetheart,” he combed his fingers through Jake’s hair and Jake let out another tired-angry sob. He would forgive the little tantrum, after all it was far from the worst that Jacob had ever unleashed. Being primarily motivated by the sleepiness of a toddler, he knew it wasn’t so much acting out as it was just being unable to articulate how he felt. Another few moments of shushing and rocking and Jake was calm enough to risk moving him. “Let’s go wipe your face off, hmm? And then we’ll go downstairs and see what Daddy and Amy are up to.” 

“Papa, Jake has milk, please?” the little one clung tightly to his hand as they walked across to the bathroom, sniffling occasionally. 

“Of course you may have milk. But I think,” Kevin wet a cloth and gently swiped at Jake’s face with the cool material. “We might want to take your blanket and your pacifier with us just in case.” 

Jake let out another over-tired whimper. “Paci,” he begged, and Kevin draped the cloth over the faucet to dry off, leaning to press soft kisses to Jake’s face. 

“Yes, darling. Paci, blanket, milk, bed.” he iterated slowly, scooping Jake up in his arms and gathering the requested items from his bedroom. Jake sucked at his pacifier sleepily as Kevin carried him downstairs into the kitchen. He set about warming up Jake’s milk, then poured it into a sippy cup and carried the sleepy boy into the living room, where Raymond was already sitting with Amy. Jake made a little noise of curiosity around his pacifier and pointed at Amy, who let out a worried sounding whine. “Yes, darling. It’s a baby,” Kevin explained patiently, as Raymond shushed Amy and got her to start drinking her bottle once more. Jake burrowed closer and he exchanged a fond glance with Ray as he tried to get Jake to give up his paci so he could drink his milk. 

“You know, Jacob,” Ray began, watching as he finally gave up his pacifier and let Kevin distract him with the cup. “This in no way changes how we feel about you. We still love you very dearly, and will happily take care of you whenever you feel you need us. Having Amy around in no way changes how we feel about either one of you. In fact, we love having two babies to take care of.”

Jake’s eyes filled with tears and he whined around the cup Kevin held to his lips. Kevin pressed a comforting kiss to his hair. “Don’t be jealous, baby boy. It’s far too unbecoming of our sweet little Jacob. Be kind. Amy’s only a baby, so she needs you to show her how to play with her blocks, or show her what television shows you like to watch.” Kevin murmured, rocking Jake from side to side. Jake’s tone was teary when he spoke up finally. “Love Daddy. Love Papa.” a few stray tears of toddler jealousy streaked down his cheeks. “Love Amy too, never not love Amy.” he sounded resigned and Kevin crooned at him softly. “You’re so perfect, darling, we love you so much and I’m sure Amy does too.” he kissed Jake’s cheeks and was rewarded with a soft laugh for his efforts. “Now finish off your milk and we’ll go up to bed.” 

Jake’s eyes turned hopeful. “Sleep with Daddy and Papa?” 

Kevin and Ray exchanged glances while Raymond burped Amy softly. 

“Alright. But just for tonight.” 

* * *

Daddy had already carried Amy to bed by the time Papa said it was time for Jake to go to bed too. Papa took his cup away and Jake whined, but before he could get too unhappy Papa had put his pacifier in his mouth, and Jake was better. He hugged his blanket closer and Papa carried him upstairs. He pointed as they passed Amy’s room and Papa stopped so he could look inside. Daddy wasn’t in there, but Amy was. She was tucked all cozy into her crib, staring up at the pink butterfly mobile with a sleepy look on her face that made Jake yawn so wide his paci fell out. Papa laughed. “I think it’s time for sleep for a certain little boy. You can play with Amy tomorrow, sweeting. But for now,” Papa put his paci back in his mouth and Jake nuzzled closer. “It’s time for bed for all of us.” Jake wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was happy. He got to curl up against Daddy’s broad chest and listen to him and Papa talking for a while as he drifted off to sleep between them. It was still gonna be a great weekend, even if there was a baby involved. It was Amy, and even Little Jake knew that Amy deserved this. In fact, he thought to himself as he snuggled in closer with a sleepy whine, he was actually kinda excited.


End file.
